User talk:Lcawte/Archives/1
Welcome! Hi Lcawte -- we are excited to have Custom Lego Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Custom Lego Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Pages from Brickipedia * Hi, I think all of the pages which were in Category:Pages with fan-based articles have been successfully moved- if any more show up I'll move them as I see them. Also, would you be able to delete "Category:The Prometheus Saga" from here please? I accidentally made this a category (which is where the text was on Brickipedia) instead of an article. Thanks for the rollback rights too :) I noticed though that you also gave rights to User:Nighthawk Leader (with the capital L)- you may want to remove these priveleges in case this user account is created (I did originally intend to have a capital L for my username, but when I realised I had a lowercase L, I already had a fair few edits and decided to keep this username- sorry for the confusion). If there's anything I can do to help set up around here, feel free to let me know and I'll see what I can do :) 10:13, 5 July 2009 (UTC) **Hi, thanks for deleting the category, and sorry to hear about the permissions problem- the only thing I can really suggest is to send a quick message to a staff member if it becomes a problem- sorry :S. I'll see what I can do about the main page now, and I think the registered user only rule would be a good one to implement here for the reasons you said :) Also, I'll try and move the admin voting on brickipedia along and probably close it soon to see what permissions Coupon11 should get, and if there are any other users interested in becoming admins on here :) 22:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Customs * Hi, I was a bit confused by this too- fanon is basically fan fiction (comes from combining "fan" and "canon"). The customs wiki was designed for any custom creation, as long as it's deemed to be notable enough by the wiki's community. I think what Coupon was trying to say was that as long as the custom is notable enough and the set has actually been created (eg, we don't want something like Mario on the lego fanon wiki), but I'm not certain so you may want to ask him for yourself to be sure :) 07:41, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Fanon? * What do you mean, "other peoples creations", are you thinking made up sets/minifigures.I thought that was fanon.-- . Has to be all lowercase) --Lcawte 20:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) * I do promise to follow and abide by the Sysop's CoC. I accept that any of the edits I make are for the good of the wiki and I will take full responsibility for them. I promise not to edit other peoples creation pages without there permission, I will not delete any creations with out disscussion on Creation Deletion Requests. I accept that each creation has its rights for a page on this wiki, and I will not tamper with it without consulting the Adminstrative board. I know that if I abuse my powers in anyway I may lose them, or be banned for further offences. -- 06:00, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Feel free to go change stuff, if you let me know if your going to be really active for like a week, I can give you Sysop for that time to go do fixes on them. 14:26, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks very much for the offer- I'll keep it in mind if I do become more active on here :) Also, (just a suggestion) if you want to remove the black title "Custom Lego Wiki" on the main page, you can add the following code to MediaWiki:Common.css. I just fixed this code up on Brickipedia, and thought I'd see if you wanted it here. /** CSS placed here will be applied to all skins */ /* Removes the title 'Main Page' from the Main Page; it is redundant. */ body.page-Custom_Lego_Wiki #siteSub, body.page-Custom_Lego_Wiki #contentSub, body.page-Custom_Lego_Wiki h1.firstHeading { display: none !important; } 08:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Rollback Umm........I was wondering if you could give me rollback, since I was one of th original 4 people here, and have an edit count that is around the same with Nighthawk. I'm currently fighting for rollback on Brickipedia, and it would mean a lot. Hope to hear you soon, 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 10:37, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :Hey, I'm personally going to say no to that at the moment, we currently dont have a need for anything other than plain contributers... If we do need a rollback in the near future, your'll be the first one I consider. -- 13:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Edit: Sorry for short reply -- 13:23, October 8, 2009 (UTC) :::I wont be on brickipedia until December, so this may one of my places I may continually stick to. 9legoboy9 (talk • ) 11:55, October 17, 2009 (UTC) {undent} Didnt you and that other guy get banned for underage editing? -- 11:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, but not here. Anyways, just want to say I wont be as active here anymore.9legoboy9 (talk • ) 11:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) User colours Hey Lcawte, how do you get the admins/b'crats to have different colours than other users in the RC? Is it in the cascading style sheets? Ajraddatz : Yup, its also rollbacks. I have it set personally for me on Central as well so I can see my edits. MediaWiki:Common.css/usercol -- 19:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Ajraddatz (I shall get meh sig over here sometime) ::: Wow, that was wierd.. I just clicked the link off google as you left the first message. P.S You could use or where ever your sig is... just put that code on a user subpage or something? -- 19:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, I can't. It really messes things up! See here! You can only template fetch from central. 19:21, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thats wierd... -- 19:24, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Oh ya... Anyways, how does you make it work? See here. Ajr :: Add this to the skin code, Common.css is probally best: @import "/index.php?title=MediaWiki:Common.css/usercol&action=raw&ctype=text/css"; -- 19:34, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks, probably just need a hard refresh :) 19:37, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::: Did you get it working? -- 19:46, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Not yet, oh, BTW, they are very different games. 19:50, October 27, 2009 (UTC){ {undent} Yeah I know, I own a copy of AoM, I had a copy of one of the AoE's, but I cant find it anywhere. I saw that it wasnt working, not sure why not though, I'll have a look. -- 19:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :Aren't! That is what I meant... 19:57, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::They are very different in my mind... Anyways, check w:c:ageofempires:User:Lcawte/monaco.css and copy the code in where yours is, it works for a second or so, but it flashes out, probally a fight between the 2 CSS'... -- 20:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, copied. Lets see... 20:03, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Re: Congratulations! * Thanks very much! :) Sorry I haven't been editing much around here, but I know absolutely nothing about customs- but let me know if I can do anything though :) 23:21, November 1, 2009 (UTC) What is thsi wiki I don't really understand this wiki -- 02:25, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Custom Lego Wiki is a wiki about Custom Organsizations that dont fit in with Brickipedia, but also a place to show off a custom creation! -- 16:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello Lcawte. I wanted to say thanks for helping me get elected for BOTM last month. I'm going to do some more edits for a bit here. Also, I don't really know how File:Guns.jpg and File:Thunderbolt.jpg are incorrectly named. If you could shine some light I'm willing to become one of the top users here. Thanks, GG 360 10:47 12/12 2009 :For starters they were uploaded by a blocked user... I havnt got round to writing up the nameing scheme page, but basicly, there is going to be a naming scheme and they dont fit in, -- 17:14, December 12, 2009 (UTC)